Holes in walls and ceilings are an eyesore but repairs to them can often be difficult. One method of repairing a hole in a wall involves placing a wire mesh over the hole, securing it and covering the mesh with a plaster or similar material. However, this method does not provide a repaired surface that is flush to the wall and is restricted to plasterboard walls.
Another solution is to fill the wall with solid material, such as wood, and then remove any gaps to make it sealed. This option would only be suitable on walls what can be painted again to provide an attractive and uniform finish. Also the finished surface may not be flush at the repair point with the surrounding wall.
If the hole is small enough, some expanding foams can be used to fill it. This foam needs to dry before it can be covered over with paint or plaster. Before the covering layer is applied the foam will need time to cure and it then may need to be sanded back to create a flush finish. The nature of the foam is such that it can result in a small dent in the wall which may require further filling after the initial foam has dried. Also the foam may be porous and when covering with paint or plaster may result in some being absorbed by the foam providing a finish that is not appealing to the eye.
A large obstruction, such as a painting, can be used to cover the hole. This is not a repair though, rather it is only hiding the hole from other's view. Once the occupants of the building re-arrange their decor or move out of the building, the hole will be exposed again.
Covering the hole with tiles is a more permanent covering solution, but offers similar problems to using a removable obstruction. If the tiles are removed during a change of decor, the hole will be revealed and will still need repairing if the wall is not to be re-tiled.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a repair device which provides a simple means for sealing a hole and enabling its repair without the need for numerous tools and processes.